


Bedroom-Roleplay isn't always a good decision

by Kitsune_111



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, M/M, My First Fanfic, Roleplay, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_111/pseuds/Kitsune_111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva steals one of the magical-girl outfits from one of Milluki's dolls, Chrollo is pissed, Hisoka is being Hisoka and Illumi wishes everyone involved was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom-Roleplay isn't always a good decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



Chrollo was sitting on Silva's large, fine wooden desk which had surely cost lots of money. Some papers layed on it, inquries and orders for the murder of person XY. Chrollo was too uninterested to read the names and exact datas of the victims, he waited for Silva to return.

Suddenly, the big door to Silva's room opened and the mountain-like man entered. He had a sharp smile on his face and his steel blue eyes flamed at the waiting Chrollo.

"Your minor buisness took quite some time. What coul've made a profiessional assassin taking that much time?" Chrollo said quite a bit annoyed for waiting all this time. 2 hours to be exact.

"Getting my nerd son out of his room." Chrollo raised one eyebrow, quite a bit irritated.  
"...Why did you? Well, I don't care that much anyways, but instead we could do the thing for what I've came." Chrollo stepped closer to the big, muscular man, stepping on his toes to press a kiss on the cold, rough lips.

Silva shoved him gently a bit away. "There was a reason I shooed Milluki out of his room." Silva raised his right hand in which he held a...dress? A uniform? Chrollo stares at it for a moment, he knew this dress from somewhere. Exactly! It's from one of those magic-school-girl-TV shows and...  
"You want me to wear that, don't you, Silva?" 

Silva nodded.

Chrollo was many things, a thief, in some way a murderer and even the little bitch of one of the best assasins in the world, Silva's bitch. Sometimes he even called him daddy, but only if they were already stricken deep in the act of love and Chrollo was able to forget his pride for a moment.  
But he would never, ever wear that silly dress which wouldn't even cover half of his butt.

"I won't. Find something else which would arouse you and I would wear." The young man turned away, crossing his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes, his pride hurt a little bit.

Strong hands placed themselves on his thin waist and held strong. "Chrollo", a deep voice breathed into the back of his neck " Would you be so nice to put that on. It took me quite some effort and time." The voice was low, and gentle, but when Chrollo turned around he saw commanding in the steel blue eyes. At that moment he knew that he should better put on the silly, ugly dress only a weeb would wear.

He unbuttoned his thin shirt and let it fall to the cold floor. Chrollo could feel how in some way Silva licked down his back with his mere eyes. For a moment he shivered, because it reminded him of a certain someone.

When he had the dress on, Silva grabbed Chrollo at the shoulders and turned him around, to look in the embarrassly touched eyes. The big smile over Silva's face fainted, when he saw a sudden lightning at the window.

Silva's eyes widened and Chrollo turned around to see what has happened.  
The displease was written all over both their faces as they saw the red haired, pedofile clown in front of the window, in his hand, a mobile phone.

The short dress really didn't cover half of Chrollo's butt, which made the photo even more embarrassing. In the inch of an second, Silva slammed the window open to tug Hisoka in the big room. Hisoka smiled as he saw Silva's burning blue eyes, visibly upset about the fact that Hisoka stole his sexy time with the pissed off Chrollo.

"Oh, what do we have here? Danchou and Illumi's father? What a pleasant sight." Hisoka hummed a bit, watching the upset man in front of him. Suddenly he stood up, ripped down his cloths and presented his new look. A magical-girl-outfit.  
"Danchou and I have both changed the clothing style to the same. Coincidence? I think not."  
From upset the two man began to get irritated with what the hell was going on. Maybe the storywriter was drunk. Who knows?

"Are you fucking with us?" The sentence left Chrollo's mouth silent but sharp and sounded somehow filthy, using this vulgar vocabulary which is very unusual for Chrollo. "Not now, but we can change that." said Hisoka with a grin on his face. 

Chrollo stayed silent when suddenly Silva said:" Good, you ruined our sexy time, so now it's your turn to give it back."  
"Faaantastic" trilled Hisoka, putting his left hand on the Chrollo's shoulder. "Isn't that nice, Danchou? We all can play together!" Chrollo was perplexed and stayed silent, done with this shit.

Then they all had sex.

Suddenly, Illumi slammed the door open, in his right hand a big knife and in the left, hismobile phone. Eyes empty.  
"I received the photo, Hisoka.", said Illumi, in a strange tune of voice. Chrollo, standing, in a somehow twisting position, managed to stare angrily at Hisoka, who was, somehow, avoiding the cold stare.

In the end, Illumi tried to kill all three of them, chasing them through the big mansion. Luckily, they managed to get away. Well, two of them. Hisoka tried to stop Illumi from stabbing all of them, but instead made him even more...well..angry?

Silva and Chrollo took the chance to run away.

And if they weren't stabbed to death by Illumi, they're still living ashamed and happily ever after.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attemp for a fic, and yeah, I know, the story is somehow stupid. It was supposed to be crack from the beginning but turned out be be pretty serious which then started to melt into crack with every second. Btw, english isn't my first language, so there can be quite some faults.  
> I was inspired to write this fic by @Terminallydepraved


End file.
